Spark plugs for internal combustion engines are known in various embodiments from the related art. German Patent No. DE 40 10 609, for example, describes a spark plug having a temperature sensor and a pressure sensor. The temperature sensor is situated in a borehole in the center electrode, implemented from one side facing away from the combustion chamber. The pressure sensor is situated laterally on the spark plug. The temperature sensor detects a temperature of the center electrode to detect temperature fluctuations in the center electrode. However, the resulting changes in temperature in the center electrode may be detected only slowly. Accurate measurements of temperature conditions directly in the combustion chamber are impossible. However, to allow optimum control of an internal combustion engine during operation, it is necessary to obtain the most accurate possible values of various parameters in the combustion chamber, and the values in particular should be obtained.